ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Techno Saiyans
Techno Saiyans 'are the Saiyans of the Dragon Ball Z universe. These Saiyans consist of Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Goten. Techno Saiyans were started when Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Uub were sent hurling through time and space by one of their greatest enemies. When they were launched in time, Bulma managed to track the energy that they left over and she managed to turn it into Battle Suits. Their Techno Suits gave them the power of Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta combined, instead of training to that point. Goten and Trunks don't use them much, because Bulma didn't design their's to be strong. A Little Bit of History It was a regular day, just like any other. The sky turned black and everyone saw that Shenron had been summoned. Everyone rushed to the scene to see that Shenron had disappeared and that Goku and Uub were already fighting who ever it was. Goku was in his Super Saiyan 3 form, when Vegeta and Gohan noticed this, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and Gohan powered up. The fight was fierce, and yet their opponent was not getting even a scratch. All of a sudden, their opponent opened up a portal and sent all of them threw time. Part 2 Bulma discovered that they were thrown threw time, everyone was devastated, and they wondered if someone stronger then Buu came, who would protect them. Bulma said that she was working on trapping the energy that was produced from the fight, and with the the help of Android 18, allowing Bulma to see how her infinite power generator worked. With that Bulma made Techno Suits for Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Goten. She put Goku's power into Goten's Suit, Vegeta's power into Bra's and Trunk's, and Gohan's power into Pan's suit making hers the most powerful. The Beginning of a New Era Trunks and Goten were training in the Gravity Room, Pan and Bra had to train outside. "Come on Pan! You'll never match my strength like that!" said Bra dodging on of Pan's blasts. "Shut up Bra! I'm activating my techno suit" said Pan turning on her Techno Suit. Bra was surprised that Pan decided to use it, since it was only training. "You want to play that way, huh?Okay then, let's play!" replied Bra and turned on her own. The two began to clash, but Pan easily had the upper hand. Pan and Bra entered a quick, one sided, battle with Pan easily on the winning side. After only a few moments Pan bunched Bra in the face knocking Bra out cold. "Oh No! Bra, are you okay!" screamed Pan powering down and running over to the unconscious Bra. She picked Bra up and took her inside, and laid her on the couch. "Damn it! Why do I have to be so strong!" said Pan as she ran for some water. Trunks and Goten came out of the Gravity Room, and found an unconscious Bra. "Bra! Are you okay!?" screamed a confused Trunks, running over to the couch. Pan came running back with a cup of water. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I knocked her out while training with her!" said Pan taking the cup of water and splashing it on Bra's face. As soon as the water hit her face, Bra woke up and without even thinking she sent her fist flying strait into the air and punched Goten in the face, giving him a bloody nose. "Ow! What was that for!?" screamed Goten, who was in pain. "Sorry, it's an instant reaction." said Bra sitting up and wiping the water off her face. "What's going on anyways?" she asked. "I hit you while we were sparring, and knocked you out. Sorry." said Pan rubbing her head. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Why the Hell did you knock me out!" screamed an enraged Bra standing up and walking over to Pan. "It was an accident! I'm sorry!" said Pan. "Whatever, let's just continue our training, and we get the training room this time." said Bra walking past Goten and Trunks. Just then the buzzer sounded indicating that something had come threw a time portal. "That'll have to wait till later, we have other things to do." said Trunks taking off along with Goten. Bra and Pan quickly followed behind. Time Fight 1: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Uub were all being thrown threw time. "Damn it! What the hell is going on here?" screamed an angry Vegeta after being spit out of the time vortex, and landed on a planet. "Where is this place?" asked Vegeta walking around. Then he got a startled look in his eye. He turned into one direction, and then everyone looked to. "What is it Veg...." asked Uub right before sensing to powerful evil energy. Uub look terrified, and he wasn't the only one. "There are two HUGE powers clashing! Should we help?" "Yes, but we should see what it is first." said Gohan taking off. Everyone quickly followed behind him. Uub was very nervous because he had no idea what was going on. "Master Goku, do you reconize the power at all?" asked Uub flying up to Goku. Goku still looked a little nervous but he looked at Uub and smiled. "Yes, I do. I reconize one of them as Buu, and another one I don't have any idea. Uub there is something I need to tell you. You are a reigncarnation of Buu. I asked for Buu to be be reigncarnated, because I wanted to fight him again." said Goku. Uub was taken by surprise, so mutch that he started to fall behind. When he came to, he sped up to keep up, and he didn't say a word. When the arrived they found the Western Supreme Kai and Kid Buu fighting. Buu turned to look at them. He smiled and blasted at them. Gohan jumped in front of everyone and reflected the blast. Gohan charged at Kid Buu and Buu charged back at him. Gohan kicked Buu in the face, and grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground. Buu jumped back up and blasted him in the face. Gohan was sent flying back. Buu looked at Uub with curiousity, and walked over to him. He cocked his head confused and then smiled, and kicked Uub in the gut sending him flying. Goku shot at Kid Buu, and transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form, and punched Buu in the face sending him flying. Buu shot back at Goku and they started to enter a brawl. Western Supreme Kai walked over to Gohan, and asked "How do you know this place, and how are your powers so strong?" "Well my fathers and Vegeta's they trained hard to get. I trained hard too, but the power I have now I got unlocked by Old Kai, and that boy there....." Gohan said before getting cut off. "Old Kai, who's he?" asked Western Supreme Kai she looked at Gohan in the eyes who did get a little intimidated, but not scared. "He is a ancestor of the Supreme Kai, or I think its Eastern Supreme Kai as you may know him. Or maybe he's a ancestor to all Supreme Kai's I'm not sure. Anyways he was locked in the Z-Sword, before...well...before I broke it." said Gohan rubbing his head and avoiding a flying boulder from Goku's and Kid Buu's fight. Western Supreme Kai was dumber founded. ''The Z-Sword was broken, but how? she thought to herself and then looked at Gohan, Well he is quiet strong. Yes, that's right he said he had his power unlocked, but he has a lot of power. "You can you beat this monster, uh....I don't even know his name." "Majin Buu, his name is Majin Buu. And yes, I think I can. But my father should be on it." said Gohan. Just then Goku was sent flying at him and sent flying into the ground, power completely drained. No! Gohan thought to himself, and he took off charging at Kid Buu. '''To Be Continued on the Next Time Fight! Category:Series Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Techno Saiyans Category:Alternate Timeline